The present disclosure relates to a wireless charging device and a method for controlling the same.
As information and communications technology has rapidly evolved, we live in the era of a ubiquitous communications environment in which we can communicate with everybody everywhere at all times, and thus much more information can be exchanged. It can be said that communications environments are progressing from limited environments with wired communications toward unlimited communications environments with wireless communications, unrestricted by constraints of time and space.
One of the most important issues in such unlimited communications environments is wireless charging techniques for wireless terminals. So far, wireless terminals have been charged using cords or the like. In the late 21st century, research into wirelessly or contactlessly chargeable devices or technology therefor has begun in earnest.
In particular, smartphones and tablet PCs are widely used nowadays, and thus, demands for charging wireless terminals using cords or the like cannot keep up with rapidly changing environments. Therefore, wireless charging is attracting attention as a solution.
In wireless charging, a transmitting device determines whether a receiving device exists, and then if it is determined that a receiving device exists and needs to be charged, wireless charging is initiated. In order for the transmitting device to determine whether a receiving device exists, it is necessary to periodically apply a current to a detection coil. That is, since the transmitting device has to apply a current periodically to determine whether a receiving device exists, standby power consumed by the transmitting device significantly lowers overall system efficiency.
Patent Document 1 below relates to a wireless power transmitter and a wireless power transceiver and discloses transmitting power wirelessly according to impedance on the output side. However, the document discloses neither reducing standby power consumed by the transmitter nor using a sensor to reduce standby power, as taught by the present disclosure.